minecraft_xtreme_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Fallen Legend
Ryan, better known as Fallen__Legend is an Dutch Minecraft wrestler, and former, record breaking EPW World Champion. He held the championship for over 310 days, making him the longest reigning Minecraft Wrestling champion of all time. He became the second Minecraft Wrestler to reach 300 days with a championship. He is also a former MXW Universal Champion. His currently inactive because of a severe neck injury. Career EPW Ryan joined Minecraft Wrestling on April 4, 2017, and got signed to NXW a few weeks later. On January 2018, he debuted on the main roster after the disbandment of NXW. When EPW started, he went back to the development scene where he's currently most active and became the EPW briefcase holder. On April 13, 2018, Fallen cashed in his briefcase on WilsonA, and won the EPW World Championship. Elite fought Fallen in an EPW Title Match at EPW Blaze of Glory, only to fall short. At EPW Rising Revolution, Fallen retained his championship against SirPlaysMC in a 2/3 falls match. By hitting a new finisher called the Neverlast after Sir miraculously kicked out of the fallen fire. At EPW No Good, Fallen retained the EPW World Championship against AlphaKenah16. At EPW Into The Fire he retained his EPW championship against DobbyMXW in a 3 stages of hell match. At EPW Time Is Running Out, Fallen once again retained the EPW Championship against Dobby by a time limit draw. At EPW Blaze Of Glory II : Burn Me Out, Fallen walked out of 2018 with the EPW World Championship still in his hands, retaining against Dobby, EliteIAm, and Koolbuzz. At EPW Speedway, Fallen defended his championship in an elimination chamber match. He started the match with Sir. Fallen would eliminate Al and Treetops. He finally eliminated DJ to retain his championship. On February 7, 2019, Fallen surpassed 300 days as EPW Champion. At EPW Rising Revolution II (2019) shortly after breaking the all time record, Danger_kong6151 defeated Fallen to become the EPW Champion, ending his reign. At the one year anniversary of EPW Fallen announced that he is retiring from EPW. Fallen returned at the round robin press conference as special guest to announce that the round robin will be called after him as the Fallen Classic. He also introduced a new trainee of his known as Space who turns out to be entering the Fallen Classic to prove he isn't just another trainee but that he will crave his own legacy MXW At Locked Away (2018), TheScottSpen attacked JDStevens12 with his MXW International Title, causing a DQ, allowing Scott to retain. Scott attacked JD after the match, where Fallen would come out and save JD. A six man International Championship ladder match was set up for Xtreme Chaos 3 where Scott would defend against BuRnZyBoYT, JDStevens12, IAmLynk, UltimateGuy22, and Fallen. At MXW Xtreme Chaos 3, BuRnZ would win the championship. Fallen defeated Mrloveminecraft to become the #1 contender for the Universal Championship. At MXW Insurgence (2018) he was defeated by MXWMiNi in a MXW Universal Championship match. After the match MiNi went to attack Fallen as goal to end his career but was saved by the returning Crews1. At Lone Survivor (2018), Fallen entered at number four in the MXW Championship #1 Contenders gauntlet. Fallen eliminated number three NonviableAtom and number four ITacoTaco. He was eliminated by number six JDStevens12. At Xecution (2018), Fallen defeated Dobby and Kenah to become the new International Champion. At Retribution (2019), Fallen retained his International Championship against Kenah. At Last Stand (2019), Fallen retained his championship against EliteIAm. At Breakout: Mayhem in Melbourne (2019), Omega defeated Fallen to end his nearly hundred day reign. At the 2019 MXW Rumble Fallen faced mrlove for the Xtreme title but failed to win it. At MXW Locked Away 2019 he pinned Atom to become the #1 contender ship for the Universal Championship at Xtreme Chaos IV. At Xtreme Chaos IV Fallen manages to defeat Kenah by knockout to become the new Universal Champion. In Wrestling Finishing Moves * Fallen Fire (Striking Spear) * Neverlast (Belly to Back piledriver) Signature Moves: * Charge of Knhum (Battering Ram) * Gate to Duat (Top Rope German Suplex) * Dive of Horus (Springboard somersault leg drop) Rarer Signature Moves: * Maahes Wrath (Snap tiger Suplex) * Hecate's Diction (Gogoplata/Hell's Gate) Noticeable Moves: * Stalling Suplex * Trapped Headbutts Inactive Moves: * Final Stand (Cross Kneelock) - 2017 - 2019 > handed over to DangerKong * Q-Fall (Springboard somersault leg drop) - renamed * Dragon's Demise(Cobra Clutch bulldog) - 2018 * G-break (one-handed bulldog) - 2017 - 2018 * Fallen Splash(Frog Splash) * Stormram (Battering Ram) - Renamed * F-Throw (Top Rope German Suplex) - Renamed Entrance Themes NXW: * "The Happiest Man" by Royalty Free Music MXW: * "Stand My Ground" by Within Temptation (Current, Tweener theme) * "Fallen Heroes" by Bloodbound (Special occasions theme) * Dark Matter 02 Orchestral arrangement by Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon (Face Theme) EPW: * "In the Final Orchestral" by Narukami (EPW Tweener theme) NGPW: * "Stand My Ground" by Within Temptation (Current NGPW theme, NGPW Tweener theme) * "Winged Hussars" by Sabaton (Old NGPW Face theme) Championships And Accomplishments Dave Mattzer Reviews * Ranked No. 8 of the top 30 singles wrestlers of 2018 EPW * EPW Any Match Case Holder (1 Time, First-Ever) * EPW World Champion (1 Time, Longest Reigning) HXW *HXW Television Champion (1 Time) *HXW Global Champion (2 Times) *Final HXW Global Champion MXW * MXW World Cup 2017 Winner * MXW International Championship (1 Time) * MXW Universal Championship (1 time) NGPW * NGPW Undisputed Champion (1 time) Other * No Title Won Record Holder (1 year and 9 days. Broken on the 13th of April 2018) * The second EPW Round Robin is named after Fallen (The Fallen Classic) * Longest Reigning Champion Of All Time * Longest Reigning Men’s Champion of All Time Ratings Category:Good Pages Category:Current Wrestler Category:Perfect Pages